1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display apparatus having improved display quality.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical liquid crystal display includes a plurality of pixels, each of which has a pixel electrode and a common electrode. The pixel electrode and the common electrode are applied with voltages that are different from each other. The liquid crystal display controls a light transmittance of a liquid crystal layer according to an electric field formed between the pixel electrode and the common electrode, thereby displaying a desired image. The pixels are arranged in a matrix having rows and columns.
The liquid crystal display includes a plurality of signal lines disposed on a substrate to apply signals to the pixel electrodes. Recently, the line width of the signal lines tends to be made small so as to improve an aperture ratio. As a result, the signal lines may be prone to damage, causing defects in the liquid crystal display.
In order to improve a display quality, voltages having different polarities (with reference a voltage applied to the common electrode) are alternately applied to each pixel column. In addition, pixel columns adjacent to each other are applied with voltages having polarities different from each other (with reference to the voltage applied to the common electrode).
However, the voltages applied to damaged or broken signal lines may undesirably affect the voltages charged in the pixel electrodes, causing reduction in display quality and occurrence of vertical line pattern phenomenon.